For as long as cattle producers have been using head gates and chutes, cattle have been backing out of the system. Common solutions to this problem include pushing the cows up the chute and/or holding the cows in place by shoving a fence post across the chute. However, these methods can cause stress in the livestock and may also injure the cattle and/or the workers. Clearly, a device for holding cows in place without causing injury or stress is needed.